


It's Like You Never Left

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Childbirth, Endgame, Heavy Spoilers!, Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: BIG SPOILERS! Summary is in the notes :)For those who haven't finished the game: read at your own risk.Sorry...





	It's Like You Never Left

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Noctis has returned. All of his bros are so overjoyed! But there's something different about him and it's extremely obvious!
> 
> A ray of light shines in the eternal darkness as they will soon find out...
> 
> Gladio doesn't expect it, but he will soon walk alone. (End of summary)
> 
> So! I haven't seen many Older Noctis/ Older Gladio and it was driving me nuts, that I decided to write one because let's face it: older Noctis needs a lot of love.
> 
> And yes. This is Mpreg...sorry, but I adore it!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Hey.”

His lazy voice was just a little deeper than it used to be, but he was still the same Noctis. The one they knew before he entered the Crystal for ten long years. But something seemed...different. It wasn’t just his obvious slight wrinkles from aging, or his beard. It was a lot more obvious than that. And Prompto was the first to notice.

“Noct! It’s you! It’s really you!” He came up and clapped the king on the back before stepping back just a bit and furrowing his brows. “Hey, how could you let yourself get fat like that, Your Majesty?”

Gladio’s grin disappeared. “Wait a sec. What’s going on with you?”, the shield asked, coming up and putting both hands over Noctis’s shoulders. “You really got fat? Guess it took some time. Couldn’t get you to eat back then.”

Noctis chuckled as he caressed Gladio’s hands with his own. “Guys...I’m...not fat. Guess again, huh?”

Prompto raised his brow, scratching his head. “Well, you look fat to me...you don’t get a big stomach like that from just anything. It’s from all your favorite junk food!”

Ignis stepped forward and held on to Noctis's arm. “Noct...it’s so good to hear your voice again.” Although he couldn’t see him, he knew something was off as well. “How are you?”

Gladio stood silent, still holding Noctis’s shoulders.

Noctis smiled at each one of their confused faces before he answered. “Well, Ignis, I’m...heh heh. I’m, y’know, gonna have a...kid. Believe that?”

Prompto freaked. His blue eyes went wide with shock. “What?!” He looked at Noctis’s stomach, then back at his face. The king was still smiling. “Noct, you mean it…? Naw, you can’t! You're a guy! You can’t have a baby!”

Noctis laughed again. “I can when I’m born with both parts.”

Ignis snickered. “Truly, Noct? I never knew. Did anyone else know this? How far along are you if so?”

“My dad was one of the only ones who knew. And I’m, uh, about 9 months. According to Bahamut. He was the one who told me about it…” He placed his worn hands on his swollen belly. “So, what do you think?”

Ignis smiled, while Prompto stood there with his mouth wide open. “Noct,” the advisor said. “I think this is wonderful. It seems like a ray of hope in this eternal darkness. But how did the little one come about?”

Noctis glanced up at Gladio, who had his hands in his pockets and his head low. The king tapped the older man with the back of his hand. “Hey. You wanna say anything about this?”

Gladio dared to look back at Noctis and into those trusting, deep sapphire eyes. Noctis still, even in his older years, looked beautiful. Gladio admired the king’s dark beard stubble, his aged face that he wondered if it still crinkled into those cute little dimples whenever he smiled. There was something more gentle, and a little wiser about Noctis than before. 

Like he could comprehend anything, and be confounded by nothing.

Gladio took a quick glance down at the king’s swollen middle and knew why it was there, but he couldn’t believe it. “Whose is it?”

Noctis frowned and sighed as he stepped closer to his shield. “You know whose it is,” he whispered. Gods, Gladio thought his voice sounded even sexier than before. He wanted to drag him down to the ground and make love to him right there. But he had to stop himself.

Noctis had been gone ten years. Ten years! How was this even possible? There was no way a ten-year-old kid could come out of him. So then how did it happen?

Gladio threaded his fingers through the king’s silken locks before he looked him in those same dark blue orbs. Noctis leaned into his fingers and moaned behind his lips. “But...ten years, Noct. How did it…?”

Prompto came up between them and looked back and forth at their expressions. “Uh, wait. Gladio? You a-and Gladio?! When? Where?! I- when where how?!”

Ignis pulled Prompto back and patted his shoulder. “Yes, Prompto. In fact, I remember when it was. Zegnautus Keep. Right, Noct?”

Noctis hummed a yes, never taking his eyes off of Gladio. “You remember, right, Gladio? It was before we found Prompto...I needed to be comforted and you…”

Gladio leaned in and pressed a kiss to the king’s forehead, lingering there before pulling away. “Yeah. I remember all right. And we were so short on supplies, that we forgot a condom…”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah..so, Bahamut, the Crystal, told me he had saved the baby from growing until the tenth year…” Tears began filling his eyes. “So I could be with you...when it came.”

Gladio’s own amber eyes welled up at this news. “Noct...I can’t believe it…”

Noctis fell into Gladio’s chest as his tears flowed. “Believe it, love...it happened. You and me.”

Prompto broke into sobs. “Noct! How could you do this?! I mean, why didn’t you find me first?! I coulda stopped you! I coulda-” 

Ignis stepped away laughing as he brought Prompto with him. “We’ll let you two have some time together before we eat.”

Gladio wrapped his arms gently around his old lover, holding him as Noctis nuzzled into his warm chest. “Noct...I love you...I still have all these ten years apart.”

“I never should have left you…,” Noctis cried softly, muffled by Gladio’s jacket; his beard stubble scraping up against Gladio’s bare torso. The older man smiled finally.

 

●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

The campfire crackled and radiated heat around the haven as the four friends sat around, reminiscing about old times. Prompto and Ignis sat in the camp chairs while Gladio took a seat on a couple of blankets with Noctis sitting between his legs as they leaned against the rock wall.

Prompto had told Noctis all about Hammerhead and the hunters. He told him about Iris, the daemon slayer. He told him about Talcott and about Cid, how they were getting on, and what they were doing. Lastly, he talked about Cindy. How he has been trying for ten years to get her to notice him, but still says she doesn’t have time for that. The blonde sighed and admitted that yes, she was too married to her work. To which everyone laughed.

Noctis rubbed on his swollen belly over and over again as Gladio’s broad hands held over his, following the motions. The king’s face was sullen, his head low as the other two had ceased talking.

Noctis lifted his head, sorrow spread over his features. “Guys, I want you to know...that I still plan to take back our home. Even after this one is born.”

Ignis said nothing. Prompto watched his friend’s expressions as the blonde frowned, biting his lip to keep from crying.

Gladio tenderly squeezed his lover’s hands under his. “Noct, you can’t. You can’t leave me here with this.” His voice cracked as desperation began to grow in his heart at the thought of Noctis sacrificing himself.

Noctis leaned back against his shield as he sighed. “Gladio,” he started. His tone calm and collected. “I’m sorry, but I have my own calling to fulfill. This is what I came back for.”

“Noct?” Prompto called out. “What about the baby?”

Noctis nodded his head back at Gladio. “The baby will be fine. It’ll have its father, and you and Ignis will be here too.” Noctis felt Gladio brush his hands off of his belly as the older man gripped his middle tenderly.

“No, Noct,” he protested, his frustration rising. “I’m not gonna let you go. You just came back! This is so stupid, how could you even think of leaving me and this baby behind?!” Just then, the baby kicked at Gladio’s palm, making the burly man smile. “Even the baby doesn’t want you to go…” His voice was soft and sad.

Noctis glanced back at his lover and gazed deeply into his amber orbs. “Believe me, Gladio. I don’t wanna go. But it’s what I have to do. I don’t want this little one living in the darkness forever…”

Prompto sobbed quietly with his face buried in his hands as Ignis held his shoulders.

Gladio held Noctis’s belly tighter as the baby kicked again. “No,” he growled firmly. “You’re not leaving me!” His eyes grew glossy as tears slowly began falling. He laid his head on top of Noctis’s soft hair.

Noctis winced before he gently placed his hands on Gladio’s, reveling in the warmth from his lover’s broad, warm chest. His own tears fell down his stubble as he squeezed Gladio’s hands, feeling the little kicks of the baby inside of his belly. “Please, Gladio...don’t do this to me. It’s hard enough...as it is. I need your strength right now, not your tears.”

“You’ll take my damn tears if that’s what it takes for you to change your mind!” He shouted, placing his hands roughly on his lover’s shoulders.

Noctis struggled to get to his feet as he held his middle, grunting and panting before he finally stood up. His sapphire eyes burned with sorrow, anger, and determination, as one hand held his belly while the other supported his back. “Gladio, enough! I will not change my mind!” His hand flexed on his belly as his voice rose, tightening his grip. “This is how it has to be-!” 

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and groaned. He bent his knees and shut his eyes as he curled into his middle, trying to regulate his breathing. All three of his friends were immediately by his side, putting their hands on him in concern.

“Noct?!” Prompto held his friend’s quivering arm as he talked. “What’s wrong?! You okay, buddy?”

Noctis groaned again as he tried to straighten his back. “Ignis. It’s time. It’s, uh, time,” he breathed out.

Ignis nodded and took the king’s arm, helping him back down on the blankets. “It’s alright, Noct, just relax. It’s going to be fine. Just remember to keep breathing.” The advisor turned to Prompto, who was biting his fingernails as he whimpered. “Prompto, would you please set some water to boil on the stove? And would you procure some more blankets? We’ll need a lot of them.”

Prompto just nodded and grabbed a pot out of the camping bag, running down to find the nearest water source.

“Gladio.”

The older man, who stood dumbfounded nearby, turned to his blind friend.

“Would you come over please and help me get Noctis’s pants off?”

Gladio slowly bent down to help Ignis lift Noctis’s bottom so they could slide his pants off, when he glanced up at his lover and saw that Noctis was staring right back at him. Gladio could see the fear in his lover’s eyes, but there was also sadness. He kept his eyes on Noctis’s before his lover shut them again and groaned as he gripped at the blankets.

“Ooohhh, Ignis...gods, this hurts,” he panted as the pain took its course. “Ignis, I’m okay, right? We don’t need a doctor or anything?”

Ignis chuckled. “No, you’ll be just fine, Noct. I promise,” he assured his king, as he gently draped another cotton blanket over Noctis’s exposed bottom. “I’ll be right here the whole time,” he said smiling, patting Noctis’s knee. “Prompto!”, he called as he got up to check on the fire and Prompto’s blanket-procuring duty. “Where are the blankets? And did you find the water?”

“Yeah, Iggy! Right over here,” the blonde responded, handing Ignis three more blankets as Prompto got the camping stove ready.

Gladio knelt by his king’s side, watching as his lover winced and panted through yet another contraction, when those deep sapphire eyes opened to look at him again.

“You gonna stay with me? Or are you scared you might pass out?” Noctis smirked, thrumming his fingers through Gladio’s fingers playfully.

Gladio took his king’s hand and pressed a sloppy kiss to the Ring of Lucii on his finger. “No. I’m staying right by your side, baby. Can’t get rid of me that easy. And besides, we’ve been apart for too long already.”

Noctis chuckled heartily before another pain hit him harder this time. “Good…,” he groaned, trying to smile through it.

 

●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

“Good...good, Noct. That was a beautiful push,” the advisor praised Noctis, who was panting so hard as he was squatting with his legs far apart, holding as tight as he could to Gladio’s neck. “We’ll push again now, alright? Deep breath, Noct, and bear down.”

Prompto knelt on Noctis’s left side, holding his hand as Noctis grunted, bearing down into his bottom. “You’re doing great, Noct…,” he encouraged him awkwardly. Prompto winced though as Noctis squeezed his hand in what felt like a death grip. It was being crushed, but Prompto smiled. “Squeeze as hard as you need to, buddy. I’m okay, I can take it.”

Gladio was on his knees in front of his lover, holding his hips still and whispering sweet nothings into Noctis’s ear as he groaned and pushed. “Baby, baby…you’re doing so good…you’re so beautiful to me…..I love you so much….” After every push, he would kiss at Noctis’s neck as the king gasped for breath.

“Oooooohhhhh, gods! Oh, gods...please, make it stop...make it stop…,” he panted over and over again as sweat rolled down the side of his face and got caught in his beard stubble. He tiredly looked up into Gladio’s warm gaze. “Help me, Gladio...help me…”

Gladio shook his head as he kissed at his lover’s wet cheeks. “I am, baby, I am. You can do it. It’s coming...be strong, Noct, baby…be strong…” He gently rubbed Noctis’s sides up and down as his body shivered from the coming of another contraction.

“Gods!!!”, Noctis yelled, as he gripped both Prompto’s hand and Gladio’s shoulder so hard while he pushed. There was so much enormous pressure...so much agonizing, excruciating pain. “It hurts! Gods...it burns!! Ignis!!”, he cried hoarsely as he reached below himself and felt a tiny head of hair at his bottom. Tears mingled with sweat ran down his face as he groaned into another push.

He howled as his body shook and shuddered, passing the baby through his bottom. His legs were shaking, about to give out, when he fell over onto his knees, clinging to his middle desperately. In a second, Ignis was right behind him, ready to catch the baby as it came.

“One more push, Noct. One more strong, beautiful push and it will be out, alright? Go on, deep breath and bear down again.”

Prompto was getting excited. “C’mon, Noct! Last one!” He held Noctis’s shoulders as he smiled widely.

Gladio remained the same as he wrapped his arms around Noctis’s middle and rested his head on his lover’s chest, listening to his king’s heart beat wildly against his cheek. “Noct, baby...you’ve got it….this is it...give it all you’ve got….I love you…,” Gladio whispered lovingly as Noctis mewled harshly, pushing one last time until there came a popping sound and blood and body fluid flowed out of his bottom.

Noctis felt his body relax as it was done. He was done. All the pain was gone and the pressure ceased as he then heard a little cry from behind him. Tears flooded his deep blue eyes as he shut them and listened to the desperate crying of the new life he just brought forth.

“It’s a beautiful baby girl…” He heard Ignis mumble joyfully. “She’s precious.”

Gladio helped his exhausted lover settle back down onto the blankets as he continued to sob. “She’s here...she’s here…,” Noctis murmured repeatedly as he laid back onto the blankets and began to fall asleep, limply holding Gladio’s hand.

Gladio smiled at his king, bringing his hand up to kiss it softly. “She is, Noct, she’s here. Rest now, baby….you deserve it..”

 

●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

She stood in the middle of the throne room, gazing at the navy blue banner hanging from the altar. The banner read, ‘Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV’, and she tightened her hand into a fist and crossed it over her heart as the crowd’s cheers echoed through the empty chamber.

The morning sun shone gloriously through the gaping hole of the Citadel, and graced the black marble throne. Sylleblossoms bloomed in almost every corner of the chamber, beautifying it for the coming ceremony.

A single tear fell from her deep blue eyes as she admired how gorgeous the room looked and how pleasing it must look to him. She heard heavy footsteps enter the chamber, but didn’t bother to turn around.

“Mira?” The deep, rough voice called out softly. “We’re ready. You coming, sweetheart?”

She slowly turned around to face her father; her soft, waist-length raven hair brushing her arms. “Yes. Yes, I’m...coming,” she answered hesitantly. Her heart pounded against her chest as she thought about standing up in front of all those people. “Dad?”

He came up behind her and put his wrinkled, calloused hand on her small shoulder, rubbing softly. “Mm-hm?”

“Is this really...am I ready for this?”

His sullen amber eyes smiled at her. “Yeah, sweetie. I know you are. We all know you are,” he encouraged his daughter. “You’ll do great, honey.”

More tears poured from her sapphire eyes as she turned back toward her father. “Dad...do you think he’d be proud of me?”, she wept.

“Oh, sweetheart...of course he is. He’s watching you and smiling down on you right now,” he said, using his thumb to brush the tears from her pale face. “He loves you.”

She sniffed and straightened up. “Okay...okay, Dad. I’ll be strong. I’ll do it.” She took his arm as he lead her out to the steps of the Citadel, where the crowd was waiting for their new monarch.

“You look beautiful today,” her father whispered to her. “I’m sure he’s never been more proud of you than he is right now.”

She glanced up at him and smiled. Her cute, little dimples were very visible as her lips turned up. She let go of his arm and stepped forward toward the pulpit before she looked back at him. “Tell Uncle Prompto not to take too many pictures of me, okay? I look too nervous today.”

He nodded at her and waved her on as she walked out into the sunlight while the crowd cheered and called for her.

Gladio looked up into the paling morning light of the throne room as he smiled. “She’s just like you. 18 years old, a grown woman and she’s still your little girl…,” he mumbled into the light breeze.

Then, the marshal began reading to the crowd. “I present to you, the people of Insomnia and all of Lucis: Queen Mirabilis Lucis Caelum Amicitia I!”

Silent tears fell from his amber eyes as the crowd called out his daughter’s name.

 

●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Silence crept into the throne room as Gladio sat on the arm of the black marble throne with his arms crossed.

The people had left and the Citadel was void of any disturbing sound. The evening came late as the moon rose over the Citadel. Amber eyes gazed up into the pale glow of the full moon as he chuckled softly.

“Did you see her today? She did great,” he said, as if he was speaking to the stars above. “She was so brilliant, true and so beautiful...just like you.”

He leaned back against the throne and sighed, closing his eyes as the wind carried his voice down the hall. “It’s like you never left, Noct.”

**Author's Note:**

> So a little fun fact: Mirabilis is a type of evening flower that starts to bloom at 4pm and closes again as the sun starts to rise. I thought it fit for their daughter since Gladiolus is a flower and Noctis means "night".
> 
> Pregnant Noctis is just too precious. I adore it!  
> Also, what do you think of older Noctis being pregnant? Good or no? How did I do?
> 
> Thanks for reading. Much love to you!


End file.
